


What Wasn't Seen

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: What happened in s1 e8 between TK getting shot and the hospital stuff.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	What Wasn't Seen

The door blasts inward with a bang; it's followed by a second, louder, bang that shakes the air. For the briefest of moments Owen thinks it's just the sound of the door slamming into the wall. That would make the most sense, much more sense than the blood that splatters on the wall; much more sense than the small boy standing with a pistol clutched in his hands; and so, so, so much more sense than TK dropping the battering ram and falling back, clutching the door frame in an attempt to catch himself.  
"TK!" Owen cries, panic rising up inside of him as his son grabs at him before hitting the floor. He goes down with him, one hand clutching TK's back and the other pressing against his chest. All he can feel is hot sticky blood and the hammer of TK's heart in his chest. He's felt blood before, over a thousand times probably. He's never been squeamish before, he's never felt sick at the feel of it, but this? He wants to throw up, and he knows it's not from chemo.  
"Dad...?" TK gasps, his voice catching in his throat like a hiccup. His tone isn't exactly tinged with fear, which is terrifying all on its own, but there's pain there.  
"You're gonna be okay, son," Owen promises and prays it's true as he looks into TK's hazel eyes that are glazed over with pain.  
"Owen." He can hear Michelle call his name, but he doesn't want to move or let go of TK. If he lets go of him, he may never get him back.  
"Owen, put that on the wound."  
Gauze is pushed against his blood covered hand and he adjusts his grip on the wound in his son's chest just long enough to grab the white fabric and press it against the bullet wound.  
"Keep pressure on it," Captain Blake says quickly.  
"It's a through and through," Owen says quickly as blood continues to seep from TK's body into the carpet beneath him.  
"Dad..." TK whimpers softly and wraps one hand around Owen's. His grip is weak around his hand.  
"You're gonna be okay, TK. I'm right here. You're gonna be okay," Owen insists, keeping his eyes locked with TK's. His son shakes his head weakly before his weak breaths hitch and he chokes on a gasp. His body goes rigid and convulses. "TK!"  
***  
Out of pure instinct Carlos's hand flies to his side arm as the sound of gunfire shatters the silence of the peaceful neighborhood.  
"What the hell?" His partner says perking up where he's standing half in and half out of the police cruiser.  
"There was a gun in there!" Carlos cries and throws his car door before leaping out and dashing the house. He knows exactly what happened. The family inside had a gun with them and were no doubt still high strung from the mistaken intruder. Even with the team announcing their presence before using the battering ram someone who's panicked and traumatized still might not register it. It's not unlike the tragic cases of friendly fire that are all too common with cops and military.  
He feels selfish hoping and praying that if someone got shot that it wasn't TK. It can't be TK, but he knows it is. He'd seen him grab the battering ram out of the truck. He'd been the one to breach the door which means he was the first one through and there for the most likely to be hit.  
Carlos rounds a corner inside the house, his heart pounding in his throat as his eyes settle on the 126 team gathered tightly at the end of the hallway, blocking his view. For a second he can't see Michelle and a different kind of fear hits him like a kick in the gut. The kind that makes him feel like an idiot. She's his best friend and has been since he joined the force. For a heart beat his mind he thinks she's the one who's been hit and feels guilty for not giving her so much as a second thought. He pushes his way past Judd who's standing in the back of the group and he can just make out Michelle and her team kneeling on the ground. Now that he's here, closer, he realizes he can't see Captain Strand or TK. As awful as the thought is, he hopes it's the Captain who's been shot, but he knows even before he pushes past Marjan and sees him lying in a pool of blood on the ground, that it's TK who's hit. He can hear Captain Strand talking to him.  
"TK..." Carlos chokes as he stops in his tracks looking down at TK's pale body. He can see small bits of blood around the corners of his soft lips. His deep hazel eyes are wide and pained, distant too, but they're not focused on anything in particular. He looks small and fragile where he lies.  
"No, TK-" Carlos begins and tries to move forward, but Marjan's hand grips firmly around his arm.  
"They need space," she says firmly. There's fear and understanding in her eyes, but her grip doesn't waver even as Carlos tries to argue.  
"He's not breathing." Carlos's blood freezes at the sound of Captain Strand's shaking voice.  
"Start chest compressions," Michelle says quickly as she grabs for the bvm out of her bag. Strand's hands move from the wad of bloody bandages caked against TK' chest over to the center of his chest where he immediately begins pumping.  
***  
Owen can feel TK's ribs crack beneath his hands as he pushes his hands hard against TK's chest.  
"Come on TK," he breathes between his teeth, his arms aching from the work of doing chest compressions. It seems only like days ago that he was doing this in his son's apartment, pulling him back from his drug overdose. He'd thought he was going to lose him. It'd been the scariest thing he'd ever experienced in his life, even worse than when the towers had come down, and now he's right back where he was those precious few months ago, choking on terror and panic, fighting to keep his son alive.  
"Come back to me, son," Owen begs as he presses his hand harder against TK's chest. "Tyler Kennedy Strand, I do not give you permission to die!"  
TK gasps loudly and coughs, blood drips from his lips. Owen lets himself breathe again and moves his hands back to the wound in his son's chest.  
"Dad..." TK wheezes and his eyes regain some semblance of focus as his gaze meets Owen's. There's still no fear in his pained hazel eyes and he knows deep down with a new feeling of dread that TK isn't scared because deep down he doesn't care if he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests and prompts, so if ypu have any hmu on my tumblr @mybaby-tk


End file.
